


It's your move

by Zauzat



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zauzat/pseuds/Zauzat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kirk is not available for their weekly chess game Pike invites McCoy to play instead. Now if only McCoy can manage to think straight, he may have a chance to impress the sexy captain. Or not... <br/>Written for wummerwmn's birthday in response to the lovely chess  pix posted by kiwicoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's your move

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wummerwmn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wummerwmn).



  
"Doctor McCoy, what can I do for you?"

Captain Pike looks curiously at the doctor who is hovering in the door of his office. McCoy shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I'm just the messenger, come to tell you that Jim can't make your weekly chess game."

Pike regards him with a cool level gaze. "And why can't cadet Kirk send that message himself?"

McCoy gets a shifty look, as if trying to work out a sanitized version of some dubious story.

"Out with it doctor. After 18 months of Kirk's presence in my life, I am no longer surprised by anything."

"Well, I don't know the full story, really. It involves Jim and that Orion girl, Gaila, and a borrowed motorbike and a moonlight ride along with coast, and the keys and Jim's comm getting lost on the beach. Rolling around in the surf may have been involved in that bit. And then them not being able to get back and Jim missing an important sim, and sweet-talking the instructor into letting him take it again this afternoon and he still hasn't replaced his comm so he couldn't message you. And the fact that I am supposed to be studying apparently equals me having nothing to do in Jim's mind so I'm the messenger."

"And you always do what he wants?"

McCoy shrugs helplessly. "Pretty much, yeah."

And because it gave me a chance to come and see you, McCoy doesn't say. Because Jim talks about you all the damned time and I've seen you around on campus and you are sexy as all hell with that commanding look and that thick grey hair that would feel really good through my fingers and you don't even know that I exist except as Jim's pick-up-the-pieces friend. McCoy doesn't say any of that.

Pike gives him another of those long cool looks that slide down into his stomach like a tall glass of iced tea on a burning hot Georgia day.

"I seem to remember Jim saying that he plays with you sometimes. Since you apparently have nothing better to do, why don't you join me?" Pike gestures at the board sitting in the corner of his office.

McCoy swallows hard. He is actually a fairly decent player and does beat Jim from time to time, but he doesn't play his best with his mouth dry from nerves and his head fuzzy with repressed lust. He is going to make an idiot of himself, he just knows it.

Pike seems to take his silence as assent. He tells his assistant that they are not to be disturbed, closes the door and shucks his uniform jacket. What little blood McCoy was hoping to have available to think with spirals south as the captain sits down by the board in just a old-fashioned white cotton T-shirt.

"Take a seat, you can start."

"Yes, sir," McCoy stutters.

"Call me Chris, this is hardly a Starfleet occasion. And what do you go by?"

It takes McCoy a minute to process the question. His mind seems to have turned into molasses and he is battling to remember his own name. "Um, my mother calls me Leonard, my ex-wife called me Len. The Ole Miss frat boys called me Lenny. So, you know, whatever…" And don't you sound like an idiot, he thinks despairingly.

"Hmm, I don't like the sound of any of those, really." Pike is considering him steadily, his mobile mouth quirked up at the corners. And McCoy really shouldn't be fixating on that mouth so much. "I think Leo will do. Stop hovering Leo and make a move."

McCoy's mind whimpers quietly as his fertile imagination supplies the kind of move that he'd like to make. Ideally a move that would put the captain up against the nearest wall with one of his own hands up under that damned T-shirt and the other down his pants. Instead he moves a pawn randomly.

Pike raises an eyebrow. "Interesting." He responds.

They play silently for a few minutes. Pike has a way of lightly touching the piece he is considering moving and then gently stroking a finger down it as he ponders the matter. He has big hands and long fingers and McCoy finds it difficult to breathe every time the man finally picks up the piece and rolls it loving in his palm before putting it down purposefully in its new location. McCoy really wouldn't mind a little light touching and gentle stroking and loving rolling and being put purposefully in his place. He sucks in a deep, rather shaky breath and tries to concentrate.

He is convinced that he has never played so badly, not even when he first learnt from his grandfather at the age of seven. He has an MD and a PhD and ground-breaking research and some people even put medical genius in the same sentence as his name. This is the one man on campus that he'd really like to impress and this is the perfect opportunity and he's playing like an imbecile. It can't get any worse.

He is wrong in this assessment. It can get much worse. Pike swiftly take one of his pawns and then instead of putting it demurely off to the side like he is supposed to, he brings the damned thing up to his mouth and sucks thoughtfully at the tip.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zauzat/pic/00005qph/)

McCoy doesn't know what has gone wrong with the air-conditioning in Pike's office but he can feel a trickle of sweat sliding down his spine and a hot blushing prickle rising up his chest. His uniform pants are suddenly far too tight and thank god the table is hiding his embarrassing problem and Pike is clearly a world-class cheat because no one could be expected to play a coherent game of strategy when the man is basically fellating a pawn right in front of him.

Pike slides the pawn thoughtfully into those pursed lips and then pulls it slowly back out. And McCoy's mind is on a one-way spiral into hell because all he can imagine is other things that might successfully slide in and out of those mobile lips, like fingers or tongues. Or his cock.

"It's your move. It has been for some time." The captain is looking amused.

McCoy moves a piece at random. "You can't actually move a knight like that, Leo. Want to try that one again?"

McCoy grabs at another piece. Pike regards him with incredulity and then slouches down with his head in one hand, his fingers pushed into his own grey curls and with a grin he takes the bishop that McCoy has so rashly sacrificed. "I'm hoping there is a deep and devious plan at work here, Leo, but right now I can't see it." The captain's mouth is curved into a wide smile and his eyes are crinkling at the sides with laugh lines. The entire staff of the Vulcan embassy could dance through the room naked and I wouldn't notice, McCoy thinks helplessly. He is too taken by that one curl that falls across Pike's forehead and how he would like to put it back into place with his hand. Or his mouth.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zauzat/pic/00006p05/)

Pike now has his head down at board level, one finger on a bishop, another on his queen. McCoy had no idea why the man needs to think so hard, he is clearly going to win in minutes. All it lets McCoy do is see how thick that hair is and how broad those shoulders are and how long those fingers are that are fiddling with the pieces and if he had his hands in that hair and those shoulders above him and those fingers inside him…. McCoy shifts awkwardly to ease the pressure in his groin. Never has he been more desperate for his comm to page a medical emergency.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zauzat/pic/00007zbz/)

McCoy makes another random move. He just wants this game over so that he can escape. Although how he will walk to the door without giving himself away he has no idea. Leopard crawling along the floor with probably look a little suspicious.

Pike lies his head down on the edge of the board and peers curiously at McCoy's pieces. "I'm trying to see the long-term strategy here, Leo. This is either deeply concealed brilliance or you are playing appallingly badly." And McCoy is staring fixated at those grey-blue eyes that are looking up at him with warm amusement. He has seen those eyes flinty with anger and stony cool with concentration but now they are the dusky blue of the ocean on an overcast day and he has never wanted to go swimming more in his life.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/zauzat/pic/00008hb3/)

"Your move, Leo," Pike says in a deep husky voice and McCoy increasingly suspects that they aren't talking about chess anymore but he remains agonizingly unsure. Jim looks at this man and sees a mentor, a father, an authority figure who is prepared to reach out and welcome him. McCoy looks at him and sees sex on legs. Not that he tells Jim this. This man is a starship captain and a Starfleet hero and an Academy instructor and a decade older than the bitter, washed-up, divorced, sexually very out of practise cadet doctor. McCoy can't bear to take the chance and find out that he is wrong.

With eyes downcast he grabs clumsily at his queen and moves her. A warm hand descends on top of his own. "That is really not a move that you want to do," Pike says gently and looking at the board McCoy can see that Pike is right and he can feel himself blushing at his own idiocy. Or maybe he's blushing because those long warm fingers are wrapped over his own and a thumb seems to be stroking gently along the side of his hand.

Pike silently brings McCoy's hand up to his mouth and rubs his lips where his thumb has so recently been. McCoy stares at him like a rabbit caught in headlights and unthinkingly he wets his own dry lips with his tongue. Pike's beautiful eyes narrow at the sight, and his generous smile widens and he slowly sucks one of the doctor's fingers into the hot cavern of his mouth. McCoy whimpers as he feels his finger pulled in through those soft lips into the silky wet depths. He is sure that whatever variant of chess they may be playing, finger sucking is not part of it. And suddenly he has had quite enough of his own hesitation.

He brushes the chess board aside, unheeding of the pieces scattering across the floor, and he retrieves his hand and wraps it around the back of the other man's neck and pulls him into a hot sloppy kiss. The edge of the table is digging into his solar plexus and Pike pushes it to one side and pulls them both down onto their knees on the rug. "First good move you've made all afternoon, doctor," Pike tells him as he runs his fingers up into McCoy's hair and then uses them to pull the man's head back so that he can bite at his throat.

"You fucking god-damned tease!" McCoy scrambles back on the rug and pulls Pike down on top of him and finally he is where he has wanted to be ever since he first saw this man at the door of that god-awful shuttle from Iowa. And then he bucks up hard to push his aching erection against the hot heavy body above him. Pike laughs and groans and grinds back down and unless the older man gets hard extraordinarily fast, Pike has been hiding a little problem of his own behind the chess board. And with that thought, McCoy has one leg wrapped round Pike's thigh and one hand pushed up under the soft T-shirt and the other anchored in that thick wiry hair and he is licking at that infuriating mouth.

"Such a pretty cadet," Pike murmurs in his ear as he nuzzles his face into McCoy's hair while beginning to unbutton his uniform jacket. McCoy gets a sudden flash of panic. He has ruined his career once already. He can't afford to do it again. Nor does he want to get this man into trouble. He pushes Pike away. "Hang on, are we even allowed to do this?"

Pike stares at him bemused for a moment and McCoy is thrilled to realise that he can reduce this powerful man to a state of confusion. "I'm a cadet and you're an instructor," McCoy supplies helpfully. "Yes, but you're medical," Pike replies. "Starfleet Medical and the Academy are two entirely separate institutions, for all they put you in the same uniforms and cross-over for certain courses. I have no line of authority over you."

McCoy sags with relief and then pouts deliberately. "So you can't order me around?"

"Oh, I think I could take you in hand very effectively, cadet!" He licks a long stripe up McCoy's neck and then bites down on his earlobe. "But I don't think the floor of my office is the best place for this. There is a second door out of here. We can escape down the back stairs and go to my apartment. I've a much more comfortable double bed there and other possibly useful supplies."

McCoy doesn't need to be told twice. They scramble to their feet, McCoy picking up the scattered chess pieces as Pike informs his assistant over the voice comm that he is done for the day.

"In the interests of full disclosure," McCoy says as Pike pushes him towards the back exit of the office, "I play much better chess than that when I'm concentrating properly."

"In the interests of full disclosure," Pike replies, his hand a warm promise against the small of McCoy's back, "Jim came by this morning and told me that he couldn't make our chess game. I asked him to make it up to me by sending you over instead. It's my birthday, you see, and I decided to get myself something a little special."

He shuts up McCoy's squawk of indignation by the able insertion of his tongue into the doctor's shapely mouth.

\- THE END -


End file.
